


Když ani vycpaný jednorožec není potřeba

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Horny Jaskier, M/M, Willing Geralt
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p><p>Jaskier/Dandelion -> in czech his name is Marigold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Když ani vycpaný jednorožec není potřeba

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Geralt vstoupil do pokoje a rozhlédl se. Moc okázalé, pomyslel si, když místnost zhodnotil bystrýma očima. Připlatil si, jelikož Marigold jinak nedal, a místo čtyř holých stěn opatřené jen lůžkem a krbem, což mu běžně stačilo, dostal pokoj o široké posteli, krbu, kožešině, stolu, dvou křeslech a knihovně. Jen ten vycpaný jednorožec chyběl.

 

Zavřel za sebou dveře a vydal se ke krbu, kde rozdělal oheň. Sotva se zvedl ze země, ozvalo se zaklepání, načež dovnitř vešla skupinka služebnictva, přinášející ve džbánech horkou vodu, kterou následně naplnili dřevěnou vanu. Geralt jim poděkoval a spokojeně se zadíval na obrovskou nádobu plnou horké vody, z níž se kouřilo. Těšil se, až se konečně vykoupe.

 

Odložil oba meče na stůl, vysoukal se z bot, rukavic, kalhot, odložil zbroj, košili i spodky a slastně přivřel oči, když se ponořil do vany. Pohodlně se opřel, po chvíli sáhnul po mýdle a šamponu, aby se zbavil veškeré špíny. Když byl na Stezce, tak si ani neuvědomoval, že smrdí jako Hrobice. Bylo mu to prostě jedno, jenže nyní měl tu možnost se okoupat… Ne, nedokázal odolat. Pořádně se vymydlil a pak už jen relaxoval, nad ničím nepřemýšlel, odpočíval.

 

Voda vychladla a Zaklínač se rozhodl opustit vanu. Nenamáhal se ale obléci, místnost nebyla nikterak chladná díky ohni v krbu a také jej prostřednictvím teplým kobercům nezebalo jej od nohou. Pro jistotu si jen omotal ručník kolem pasu a usadil se v jednom z křesel. Sotva se uvelebil, podruhé toho večera jej vyrušilo zaklepání, tentokrát ovšem rytmické a ozývající se až do chvíle, kdy Geralt zařval svolení ke vstupu.

 

Ze svého místa měl dobrý výhled na příchozího, jenž byl oděn do příšerně barevné róby, pod kterou zcela jistě nic jiného neměl, kaštanové vlasy vlhké. Co zase Marigold vymýšlí?

 

"Geralte, řekl jsem si, že se zajdu podívat, jak se ti tady líbí," řekl bard na uvítanou, zavřel za sebou a zastavil se napůl cesty mezi dveřmi a Zaklínačem. S rukama v bok se rozhlédl pokojem, jako by mu to celé patřilo, pak pohledem padl na Geralta, sedícího v křesle jen s ručníkem kolem pasu. "Nevyrušil jsem tě od něčeho?"

 

Geraltovi zacukaly koutky, ale udržel vážnou tvář a zavrtěl hlavou.

 

"Vlastně jsem tě přišel o něco požádat," pokračoval Marigold, líce mu mírně zrudly a celkově se jeho postoj změnil ze sebevědomého na nejistý.

 

Zaklínač si poposedl a kočičí oči upínal ke svému mladšímu příteli, jeho změna chování jej zaujala. Když Marigold sáhnul po pásku, jenž držel jeho róbu utaženou, Geraltovi došlo, co by mohl bard chtít… Pravdou bylo, že vůbec neměl nic proti, první náznaky vzrušení se dostavily, a jakmile Marigold svůj jediný kus oblečení nechal padnout k zemi, Geraltův zrak sklouzl přes jeho bledou hruď přes bříško, až se zastavil u erekce, jež se jeho příteli doposud podařilo utajit.

 

"Tvá žádost nesnese odklad, že ne?" pousmál se Geralt na půl huby a pokynul Marigoldovi, aby přišel blíž. Nechal jej stát před sebou a jednoduše musel obdivovat to krásné tělo… štíhlé a bez jizev, přejížděl celou plochou dlaně po té dokonale jemné kůži, po bocích, žebrech, zádech, stiskl zadek… naklonil se a zlehka se dotkly rty hrudníku, narovnával se, přitahoval si Marigolda blíže, aby ústy mohl doputovat výše, nechával za sebou vlhkou cestičku, již zakončil u klíční kosti.

 

Pak se odtáhnul a vmanévroval mladšího, a jak si stihl všimnout, velmi povolného mladšího muže k sobě do křesla, Marigold si nad něj klekl, a než se stačil vzpamatovat, na rtech ucítil ty Geraltovy a jeho hrubou dlaň na své erekci. Zaklínač se ihned vydal prozkoumat Marigoldova ústa, užíval si jejich chuť po medu a pivu, a schválně mučivě pomalými pohyby se dotýkal bardovy tvrdosti, druhou rukou si pohrával se stále vlhkými vlasy.

 

Líbal jej hluboce, ale pomalu, jemně, vychutnával si každý pohyb, každý dotek… Dokonce i to mlasknutí, jež se ozvalo ve chvíli, kdy se od něj Marigold odtáhnul, mu polaskalo citlivé uši a vykouzlilo nepatrný úsměv na rtech.

 

 

Skoro až bolestně vnímal tu odlišnost atmosféry. Společné chvíle s Yennefer se nesly v úplně jiném duchu, stejně tak s ostatními ženami. Ne, že by se mu to s nimi nelíbilo, to ani zdaleka, ale s Marigoldem… Jejich blízkost mu přišla opravdovější, skutečně intimní, plná důvěry, přátelství a zvláštního druhu lásky. Uvědomoval si, že s ženami mu šlo kolikrát opravdu jen o sex, s Marigoldem to bylo vždycky něco víc.

 

Snad i proto splnil svému příteli prakticky vše, co si mladý básník umanul. Samozřejmě, pokud se nejednalo o jeden z připitomělých nápadů jeho naivně smýšlející mysli.

 

Marigold se k němu naklonil, na tváři ruměnec, jak stačil Geralt zaznamenat, a vlhkými rty se dotkl Zaklínačova boltce.

"Tvoje prsty, Geralte…" zašeptal, hlas nasáklý chtíčem. "Chci… tvoje prsty… hodně hluboko."

 

Ačkoliv si Geralt zkousnul spodní ret, místnost protnulo hlasité, hrdelní zavrčení, kočičí oči se na moment ztratily za víčky. Vzrušení jej zasáhlo v doposud nejsilnější vlně, v rozkroku mu zacukalo a pod ručníkem ukryté mužství během pár chvil nabralo ještě větších rozměrů.

 

Než se vzpamatoval, místo Marigoldovy erekce svíral v dlani malou nádobu s tekutinou naprosto vhodné konzistence. Ani si nevšiml, že ji bard donesl… Asi stárnu, pomyslel si Geralt a identifikoval, že mast voní po medu, načež mu hlava začala pracovat na plné obrátky. Med…?

 

Marigold se mezitím ve své poloze trochu uvelebil, horní polovinou se opřel o Zaklínače a zadek vyšpulil do prostoru, takže Geraltův zvídavý prst měl vskutku snadný přístup k místu, kam směřoval. Následně bělovlasý muž zjistil, že jeho úsudek byl správný… Marigold nejenže gel ochutnal, proto také ty stopy po medu v jeho ústech, ale ráčil se už trochu předpřipravit.

 

"Jen jsem zkoušel, jestli bude mast vhodná…" zamumlal hlas kousek od Geraltova ucha.

 

"Bude," ujistil jej Geralt, jenž zkušeným nosem dokázal rozpoznat, že v masti není nic, co by mohlo organismu ublížit. Zabořil do ní jeden prst, který vzápětí přiložil ke vstupu do mladého těla.

 

Šlo to snadno, ale jak brzy Geralt zjistil, Marigold mast opravdu jen zkoušel… Takže v případě druhého prstu už musel být Zaklínač opatrnější, pečlivě jej roztahoval, nikam nespěchal a vnímal horký dech na svých zádech. Když přidal třetí prst, ozvalo se spokojené vydechnutí. S citem je zasunoval a zase vytahoval, ani se vlastně nemusel moc snažit, neboť Marigold byl zcela uvolněný a řekněme, že docela zvyklý.

 

Kdyby se chtěli spolu jen vyspat, asi by taková příprava ani nebyla nutná, ovšem… Marigold si stejně jako Geralt i tohle užíval. Respektive, jak už tomu říkal Geralt, na tom ujížděl. Nikoliv na předehře, ale na pomalém, pečlivém roztahování.

 

A Marigold neprotestoval. Opíral se o Geraltovu silnou hruď, připadal si s ním v bezpečí, ať už díky jeho síle, ale také jejich vzájemné náklonosti. Sám taky obtáhnul tolik ženských, že už to spočítat neuměl, ale stejně se vždy vrátil… Vrátil se za Geraltem, jehož společnost byla podobně opojná, jako moc těch širokých, hrubých prstů uvnitř něj. Miloval, jak do něj pronikaly, s jakou neuvěřitelnou trpělivostí uvolňovaly jeho svaly, jak do něj zajížděly, mizely a zase se vracely. Ano, měl na to solidní úchylku.

 

Už se nemohl dočkat, až Geralt přidá čtvrtý, což mu dal zrovna nepříliš dobrovolně zakňučením najevo. Původně jej chtěl pobídnout slovně, ale když ony se zrovna Geraltovy prsty otřely o jeho prostatu, což způsobilo přeměnu slov v neartikulované zasténání. Navíc potřeba se o něco třít… stávala se hodně urgentní, boky se mu chvěly.

 

Geraltovi to neuniklo, a tak si svého přítele podržel, zatímco do něj zasunul i malíček. Pokojem voněl med a ještě něco… Přivřel oči a poživačně natáhl kyslík do svých plic, čichové buňky poctil svou přítomností ten takřka nepatrný důkaz o přítomnosti Marigoldova vzrušení, cítil jeho pre-ejakulát, cítil ho… A na okamžik vypadl z rytmu, takže jeho ruka zůstala na půl cesty zasunutá v Marigoldovi, což básník vyřešil po svém a prostě přirazil dozadu.

 

Ozvalo se další zasténání spojené se spokojeným výdechem. Geralt věděl, že tohle už na pořádné roztažení úplně stačí, jenže…

 

"Geralte…" touhou prodchnuté oslovení Geralta zbavilo pochybností, jestli má pokračovat. Znovu vrazil čtyři prsty do Marigolda, který jen kníknul a vzápětí se snažil boky vycházet ruce vstříc.

 

Zaklínač se ale obával, že díky těmto razantním pohybům by brzy mohli skončit na zemi, takže svého snažení na moment zanechal, ignoroval tichý protest z bardovy strany a nanesl si gel tentokrát na palec. Škodolibě se pousmál, když začal prstem přejíždět v okolí dírky, krouživými pohyby ji škádlil, dovnitř zajel vždy jen na chviličku a Marigold se mohl zbláznit.

 

Geralt jej však držel pevně kolem pasu, a přestože nic neviděl, úplně přesně si uměl představit, jak jeho palec dráždí roztažený otvor, připravený na něco o hodně většího, jak se Marigold musí cítit uvnitř prázdný, jak prahne po něčem víc… a vše co dostává, je jen palec, šikovný, škádlící, trýznící…

 

Tentokrát se jeho sten smísil s Marigoldovým, poposedl si a jeho erekce se otřela o ručník, o který se z druhé strany ukájel Marigold. Sám moc prostoru k pohybu neměl, ovšem mladší muž převzal iniciativu, což mu Geralt tentokrát dovolil. Nechal jej, aby pohyboval boky, čímž poskytoval jak třetí sobě, tak Zaklínači, byť skrze látku, velmi tenkou látku…

 

Při dalším hlasitém stenu z Marigoldovy strany to už bylo na Geralta moc. Byl nadržený, neskutečně nadržený z těch zvuků, jaké jeho přítel vydával, z jeho chtivé dírky, z jeho erekce, na kterou se jen letmo podíval a byl si jistý, že Marigold už potřebuje uvolnění jako sůl… Chytil jej za boky, nějak se mu podařilo ručník setřást a pak do básníka bez jakéhokoliv varování proniknul.

 

Byl si jistý, že za jeho následné zasténání by se nemusela stydět žádná potvora ani zvíře, a hlavou mu problesklo, že to snad neslyšel nikdo jiný ve vedlejších pokojích… Vzápětí veškeré myšlenky ale vzaly za své, mysl mu zaplnilo jen to horko kolem jeho erekce a nádhera okamžiku, v němž mu Marigold rty přejel po krku, hlasitě a přerývavě dýchal, načež Geralt pootočil tvář, aby jej políbil.

 

Už se ani nesnažil zjistit, kdo přirážel, jestli on sám, jestli se Marigold nabodával sám… Cítil jen ten neuvěřitelný žár, dokonalost Marigoldových rtů a míru únosnosti překračující vzrušení, jež jej nutilo se chvět, sténat, blížit se k vrcholu… Tělo náhle ztuhlo a něco v něm vybuchlo, slastnými pocity už tak zmítaný organismus zalily další, intenzivnější… pronikly až do konečků prstů a zanechaly jej vyprahlého, nádherně vyprahlého a vyčerpaného.

 

Stočil zamžený pohled dolů, kde na zjizvené kůži ucítil dopadající tekutinu. Dál držel Marigolda kolem pasu, aby náhodou neupadnul, druhou dlaní z něj dostal i poslední kapku a pak jej pevně objal, obličej zabořil do zpocených, kaštanově hnědých vlasů.

 

Oheň v krbu dohořel.


End file.
